The Hokage's Mysterious Assassin
by HannahSakura.Pinoy
Summary: Itachi is no traitor. Having learned the truth, Sasuke chooses to disregard Orochimaru's offer in favor of standing beside the one who lifted the chains of revenge off her. Known only as Kuro, the mysterious black-clad figure serves as Godaime Hokage's eyes and ears as well as being her sword and shield against all sorts of adversaries within and beyond Konoha's boders. FEM SASUKE
1. Chapter 1

This is my seventh FEM Sasuke fic. Three of the other six have been updated recently. The rest will be updated soon (probably). Pairings, I'm not sure. This turned out very different from what I'd originally planned so I'm not sure if I'll be able to incorporate the initial idea to this one and use the pairing I'd wanted to do.

* * *

Tsunade watched the young Uchiha on the hospital bed and she could read the resolve in those dark eyes, terribly similar to Orochimaru in the months before he turned his back on the village. And so she could just sense what the girl was considering, and the blonde woman shuddered at the thought of another broken team, dreading also at what Sasuke would end up becoming.

She thought of her sensei the Sandaime Hokage who was a very wise man but had been prone to wrong judgements like any other human being. Looking at how Sasuke lived through her loss perhaps it was a mistake to keep the truth from her; that her brother was not a traitor but a hero whose sacrifice would never come to light. Not only did the girl have the right to know, it was unfair to both her and her brother to bear the brunt of a dispute they were innocent of. The Uchiha clan was foolish to initiate a coup, while Sandaime and his council were at fault, too, for a lot of things. Sarutobi-sensei was too kind, and the village's once most prominent family too proud.

Senju. Uchiha. The history between these two clans and Konohagakure ran deep. She wondered briefly if some kind of force brought her and Sasuke here and now, to somehow right the wrongs their clans may have done to each other.

Senju and Uchiha. Uchiha and Senju.

Senju Tsunade. Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke.

To be unfairly persecuted by the ignorant when he only wanted to protect his home and the person most important to him, Tsunade didn't want that for Itachi, even though she barely knew him aside from his professional accomplishments. She could remember the boy, polite and aloof, but whose eyes seemed to smile whenever his sister was mentioned. He wanted to keep her protected, uncorrupted, but his methods did not have the intended effect. Sasuke was filled with darkness, and the Hokage could feel that malicious aura even from across the room. She wasn't going to become the hero her brother wanted her to be.

Orochimaru was luring her away and if she decides to take his hand she'll be consumed by the darkness. The Godaime couldn't let that happen and strode forward determined. Sasuke sensed it and read it as she looked up to meet the woman's gaze. _The truth will save her_, Tsunade thought, and hoped with every ounce of her being that it would be so.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

_4 years later…_

The chief of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force looked up from his desk at the sudden tense atmosphere of the room. Walking toward him, as usual covered completely by the hooded ANBU robes, was the source of everyone's apprehension.

"The report," the masked visitor said, handing him a white short folder in a professional, unhurried manner. He stood quietly in front of the desk, waiting for the thirty-two year old to browse through the file and nod his approval and unspoken dismissal. Although Ibiki referred to the individual as a 'he' except for Godaime Hokage nobody knew for sure. He was called Kuro because of the all-black attire, from his robe, the gloves and boots, and even his mask which was plain black porcelain. It wasn't even in the shape of some kind of creature, just a smooth, basic mask with two holes for its eyes.

On the desk besides his Shikamaru peered curiously at the already retreating figure having gained a slight alertness when the mysterious shinobi entered their office. The young chuunin had a lot on his mind from what division chief could read by the crease on his forehead but probably deemed it troublesome to voice out. When the door closed behind him those inside finally released their breath. Ibiki couldn't blame anyone for their distrust as he himself only trusted Kuro to an extent. But while unstated he was somehow grateful that there was someone who takes care of the unwanted dirty jobs and assisted when any of the divisions were short-handed. And he's never failed a mission.

Within his first few months Kuro immediately became Konohagakure's top assassin after he single-handedly took down a veteran missing-nin duo and then an infamous drug lord that had been evading arrest and elimination attempts for over a decade. He specialized in assassinations and infiltrations and mostly went solo unless a formal request to Godaime for a team up with him was approved.

There was gossip among the ANBU and higher-ranking jounins and chuunins that he even took care of Godaime's personal and political concerns that were absolutely kept clandestine even from Shizune. The root of the rumor was the mysterious death of Nakayama Toshizou, a political opposition leader who openly spurned Tsunade as an incompetent woman and voiced out his approving opinions to the unknown groups that attempted the then-frequent assassinations on the Hokage.

That was two years ago and after he died of a supposed heart attack three nights before a removal campaign against the blonde leader the assassination attempts noticeably abated. His party and other opposition groups of lesser size and influence backed down in silent terror that they would be next, even if there was no proof that Nakayama died of anything other than a natural death. And just five months ago a council elder broke his neck after he walked out on a meeting when Tsunade denied his proposal for the official re-establishment of Root Division or a new similar department that was not autonomous, unlike the former.

Root was still active although officially disbanded and the council was only pretending ignorance of its existence. The elder pointed out that it would benefit the village especially since they were still recovering from the joint Sunagakure (Sand) and Otogakure (Sound) attack four years prior, a weakness other nations would exploit. In his speech he hinted at Godaime's lack of ability to lead compared to her predecessor, something other elders have expressed before in a more blatant manner, so he was confident he wasn't alone. He then bribed and/or threatened several council members to join him to overthrow the refusal and his error was not taking some factors into consideration. Factors such as approaching the wrong members who weren't afraid of him or was secretly Tsunade's ally, and disregarding the presence of Kuro as the Hokage's personal assassin.

Of course there weren't any proof of an intended elimination. Ibiki himself conducted his own investigation, out of curiosity, and found nothing. The elder overestimated himself and wrongly undervalued other individuals, and thus he wasn't able to conquer what he could've if he had opened his eyes a little wider. Anyway this incident probably enlightened the rest of the council that Godaime wasn't intending to back down and that she wasn't above using underhanded tricks when necessary, which earned her new and renewed respect as well as heightened resentment.

It was good that Tsunade had another layer that posed as both her offence and defence but caution was crucial. Kuro wasn't the only one that received the shinobis' mistrust. The clear favouritism and apparent secrecy between the village leader and her mysterious aide would breed ill feelings among Konoha's shinobi population. Rather than keeping her position this could very well be the cause of her downfall.

* * *

The Hokage Tower, serving as the Hokage's office and official residence, came into view of the shinobi Kuro. The black-clad figure stood out from the building's recently painted stark white façade and he entered quickly, using the stairs to get to the top floor. Two men flanked the doors to the village leader's office, stern eyes watching the newcomer but said nothing as he walked in without knocking. Shiranui Genma and Namiashi Raido exchanged knowing glances with Izumo and Kotestu as the chuunin duo stepped out for an imposed break while a private discussion engaged inside.

Rising, Tsunade pulled down all the blinds over the massive window behind her desk. 'Kuro' was already reclining on one of two armchairs, hood pulled back revealing a long, black mane that was braided securely from the nape. Resting on the centre table were the pair of wrist-length gloves and the black mask. Relishing the coolness of the air-conditioned room the figure sighed, stretching her limbs out.

"Any news?" asked the blonde as she occupied the other chair, watching the attractive face that looked back at her in a weary but contented manner. It had been three weeks since she'd last seen the young woman's face. Her amber eyes softened recalling how she personally raised Sasuke the last four years and she was still in awe of the sixteen-year-old's rare beauty.

"There doesn't seem to be any trouble along the borders," Sasuke replied with a voice that was naturally gender neutral. "But the rumoured conflict between the new daimyo (feudal lord) of the Land of Lightning and the influential noble from the Land of Water is true. Both countries don't seem to want a war, though. Kumogakure (Cloud) and Kirigakure (Mist) are promoting an upcoming exchange program for genin and novice chuunins, with an apparent lack of citizen support, however. I went ahead and investigated if there was actually a ploy to join forces and it seems their mutual hatred is genuine. For now."

"Good. At least that would keep them occupied from any thoughts of war against us for the time being. We can't handle another joint invasion right now."

"But if that happens do you trust that Suna would lend us assistance?" Sasuke asked, recalling the red-headed leader's visit two years ago, personally apologizing for his village and his own participation and also gave his word that Konoha could rely on Suna to lend a hand anytime they need it. Hidden in a compartment behind a wall of the meeting hall that day Sasuke couldn't see his Gaara's face but he sounded genuine. "The Kazekage seems to express a sincere effort to maintain good diplomatic relations with us."

"I don't doubt his sincerity, but his position is not as stable as he may have made it appear. It's not surprising at all considering his history. There are many enemies inside one's own village, as you know." Since Godaime took her under her wing Sasuke was a firsthand witness of what went behind public. It ranged from written and verbal threats to actual executions to cause harm, even involving those close to her. One time Tonton was poisoned and the pig was extremely sick for weeks.

The first time Sasuke witnessed it was during the second month after they faked her disappearance, allegedly to look for her brother when in fact she was still living in the Hokage Monument which was just behind the tower. That day the sake Tsunade stored in her desk was tampered with and she collapsed as soon as the liquid passed through her lips. Fortunately she was able to quickly remove the poison from her system.

At present Sasuke's forehead creased angrily at the small white bottle on her desk and it conveyed to the older female that they were thinking of the same incident that pushed the then twelve-year-old girl to protect her. The Uchiha was only supposed to remain hidden until she decided what she wanted to do after the Hokage told her the truth behind everything Itachi had done. What started as only checking up on the girl turned into training sessions and all kinds of lessons from tactics, weaponry, even medicine among other subject matters.

After the poison incident Sasuke decided to become her sword and shield against her foes and her eyes and ears inside and out of the village. The decision could be out of gratitude, or maybe an unexpected fondness, neither of them was sure. Now they had a strong bond that seemed unbreakable. For a year she regularly sent the Uchiha out of the village to be trained under acquaintances all over the continent because naturally she didn't have the time and the scrolls and books she'd been provided for self-study wouldn't be enough. Now she was 'Kuro' and the current Uchiha Sasuke appeared only between them and invisible to the rest of the world.

The blonde couldn't imagine living like that, giving the bulk of her life to one person. The only compensations were that she could look for clues to Itachi's whereabouts whenever she was out, a grant of pardon for her brother when she brings him back, and to uphold Kuro's mask for both their benefit.

The last three years had been difficult for both of them. It required a lot of effort to keep secrets from Shizune, who still questioned the presence of the unknown character, and on Sasuke's part evading the stubborn shadows that wanted to unveil Kuro's mask was steadily becoming more difficult. Sasuke was too good at her job and Tsunade underestimated the appeal of a mysterious shinobi that appeared suddenly and did away infamous criminals. It was already too late to quell the assassin's existence by the time they realize the unintended effect. Even shinobi from other nations were after this mysterious persona and although Kuro's affiliation to Konoha was only known to ANBU, some other shinobi departments, a small number of individuals, and of course the Hokage's team and council, the information has probably already leaked outside.

Interest and clamour about Kuro was spreading and if the other four of the great shinobi nations decided he was a threat they wouldn't hesitate to make him a target. They were also aware how the presence of an unknown has prestige over known esteemed shinobi was provoking ill feelings towards the two of them, although mostly on Sasuke. Even more caution was necessary although it would hardly change anything, probably would only suppress some further criticisms but would hopefully earn Kuro some sort of trust from sensible peers.

Movement from outside the double doors reminded the two of the time. Deserting the armchair Tsunade grabbed the thick stack of folders and envelopes on her desk and handed them to Sasuke. "The first four files should be completed within the month. The red folder is a request from a civilian noble."

She didn't need to be told that the rest contained mission requests she was privileged to accept or reject and so Sasuke prepared to leave knowing the men outside were getting impatient. Glancing at the clock above the double doors she was surprised that she'd already spent twenty minutes in the room and hid a gentle smile from her mentor slash sort-of-surrogate-mother. It was three whole minutes longer than their most recent longest get-together. Regrettably they could afford spending their time on business matters only.

"Bye, then." Said the young female, already by the door and completely hidden again under her hood, mask, and gloves. Shizune impatiently and disapprovingly eyed her as she stepped out into the air-conditioned, but warmer hallway. She was eager to go home rest her exhausted mind and body so although she didn't want to be impolite to the older woman Sasuke strode away as soon as she read the oncoming sermon about manners on the other's lips. It definitely wasn't the best way to make friends.

_I'll try harder tomorrow_, she told herself.

* * *

A review pretty please. This one seems to have a different feel from the other female Sasuke fics I've written. Let's see how this will turn out.

By the way, the beginning of this fic is just before Sasuke left the village to join Orochimaru.

What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. Sorry for the long wait.

* * *

She sensed the presence immediately when she came into the room before she smelled the fresh blood. A figure she couldn't see was hiding somewhere in the dark, unlit chamber of Yoyogi Matsuda, a rich merchant from a large town near the south border of Fire country.

The most expensive dyed silk was the man's most popular trade. Next to that was the more recent, and covert, trade of information. Matsuda owned stores all over the Land of Fire, and with his underling traders as spies he was able to double or triple the money he makes from his official business by selling those information to bidders who are mostly from outside Fire country. More than a few missions have gone wrong and had to be terminated because of the leak. Those leaks cost the village manpower and money that they could not afford to lose, given that they were still recovering from the war four years ago.

It took many months to track the source, but finally, thanks to Shikamaru's brilliant examinations they found several of the methods and patterns along with a few interesting clients that she would have to take care of later, no doubt.

The mastermind must come first, though.

And here she was, ready to kill him and end one of their problems, but it seems she arrived a few moments too late. Moonlight streaming from the window she entered through dimly allowed her to see Matsuda dead by his bed, face down in a pool of his own blood.

And the killer was still somewhere in the room.

* * *

oOoOoOo

Chapter 2

oOoOoOo

* * *

The figure launched himself from the shadows to the black-clad newcomer. He himself wore an all-black attire that made him almost completely blend into the night and he understood immediately that that person was there for the same reason as him. He didn't have to attack at once, or at all. He could have gone out another window, or even the door. He could've talked his way out first. A violent confrontation was not necessary at all. But… there was one reason he chose the aggressive option.

He had wanted to meet the hokage's mysterious assassin. He had volunteered for this mission, knowing that there was a high chance that it would be Kuro who would come to finish off the fatty merchant. He was very pleased with his luck.

The blade he aimed at Kuro's throat was gracefully parried, and also the next slashes and kicks. In the darkness he smiled. It was an unfeeling smile but a smile nonetheless since the corners of his mouth spread and curled slightly. He then whipped out a scroll and a brush and calmly told his silent opponent, "This is a present from me, Kuro-san."

With a few strokes of his hand a monstrous tiger came to life. Without delay it charged towards its master's opponent and brought its sharp teeth into his flesh. Knowing they would meet again the shinobi made his exit.

The faint sound of her assailant leaving was interrupted another quiet sound as a black shadow appeared in her limited vision. In the dark Sasuke couldn't clearly see the monster made of ink. To her it was only a moving shadow within the shadows. She felt no presence from it, nor were there any discerning sounds to hint on what sort of creature it was.

For a moment in her mind several animals appeared, shifting from terrifying wolves to monstrous tigers. The movement she dimly felt made her uneasy, but she was able to push the little fears to the back of her mind.

It pounced on her before she could do anything and she felt pain in her left shoulder, like a sharp set of teeth piercing her unguarded flesh. She fell back, crashing hard into what felt like a tall wooden shelf then down into the carpeted floor. In the next few seconds she remained still, and in that short span of time whatever creature it was took advantage of her shock and bit her again, harder, and she heard its teeth tearing into her flesh. By instinct she struck it with her fist. The pressure that pinned her down immediately vanished, her hand wet with what smelled like ink. On the floor it mixed with the blood that dripped from her shoulder, gleaming under the moonlight.

Footsteps sounded outside in the hallway. After making sure Matsuda was truly dead, Sasuke quickly went out the way she came in. Furiously she searched the immediate area with her eyes for any sign of the assailant. There were none. He was gone, and with her wound she was not left with the option to chase him down even if she knew where he went.

More than the physical wound he had also injured her pride. The taste of defeat was very bitter, particularly since she rarely failed in her tasks. She was not able to complete her mission, and gained little information about the enemy. Looking down at her stained hand and clothes, she wondered how relevant the ink would be.

There was one thing that she was sure of, though. Their enemies were getting more aggressive, and soon more would come.

Clearly there was something going on. There was definitely a spy in the village, as they had always known there was. They were finally seriously trying to get rid of her.

Sasuke smiled coldly in the darkness, wondering how long she would have to wait for their next move.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune stopped short and looked between the very silent village leader and her mysterious companion whose robe was torn and the hood pushed back. Realizing this, Kuro immediately pulled it over her head, bowing her head slightly in greeting.

Not knowing the Hokage wasn't alone in the room when she entered Shizune immediately realized that she had interrupted what seemed to be a serious conversation upon seeing the look on the village leader's face. Eyeing first Kuro, and then the various medicinal plants on the table, she was tempted to ask what they were for but thought better of it. Matters concerning Kuro were not any of her business, as her mentor warned her before.

"Tsunade-sama," she started again, "It's time."

The blonde hokage sighed, reluctant to leave Sasuke with the wound although it wasn't as severe as it appeared. She cursed herself mentally for not having the time to properly teach the girl basic healing techniques. Aside from her duties as hokage she had other medical students to worry about, along with attending emergency cases at the hospital. She arose from her seat slowly, donning her official white robe as she led the way out of her apartment.

Sasuke was a silent shadow following the pair down the long hallway until they reached the intersection where she had to go straight and the hokage to the right. No words were spoken as they parted ways.

Shizune watched as Kuro only bowed low from his waist as Tsunade turned back briefly to nod her dismissal.

Sasuke looked on, the brief sadness in her eyes witnessed by no one. The silent goodbye was a normal action, but somehow today the brevity of their meeting today was particularly depressing. Not that she would admit it out loud to anyone. She silently cursed the world for being unfair. To think she barely spent any time with the person she was living her life for. She hadn't expected it to turn out like this. She had naively imagined to be always physically by Tsunade's side, whether visible or hidden behind secret panels.

Her face turned hard behind her mask as she felt a presence behind her. Four ANBU walked towards her, their aura as suspicious and hostile as they were silent. The two who were conversing immediately fell silent as soon as they saw her. As she stepped back to make way for the group she listened calmly as one of them took a deep inhale behind his canine mask.

_An Inuzuka, no doubt_, she thought, watching them turn down to the hallway the hokage and her aide had taken just minutes earlier. Sasuke walked away, unconcerned with being identified. Fully expecting such methods, Tsunade had prepared a potion that she drank regularly to mask her scent. Such precautions were necessary to keep Kuro's cover. Even her mask was specially fortified with several jutsus to keep the Byakugan from seeing through and also protected from Yamanaka's mind techniques. They thoroughly studied and planned for any possible breach to discovering her identity. She even learned to alter how she walked, fought, and talked in case her habits and mannerisms would give her away.

She clutched the pain in her shoulder, trying to decide whether it would be wiser to go home to the monument to tend to her wound or go back to the hokage's room of residence which was just down the hall. Just then, wolf-like dogs walked by, eyeing her with both suspicion and confusion as they, too, sniffed the air before turning down the same hallway to the right. Hearing the Inuzuka's happy greeting and the dogs' excited barks, she turned away, having decided to return to Tsunade's room.

As she walked back, a yearning for her own reunion with her brother invaded every space in the empty portion of her heart.


End file.
